thecharmedfanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoebe Halliwell (TUAU)
Phoebe Halliwell was originally the "free-spirited", "carefree", and most rebellious sister. However, Phoebe's progression as a witch helps her become more responsible and grow as a person. History Early life Phoebe was born on August 2nd, 1999 to the Benjamin Ravencroft and Patrica Halliwell. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Witchcraft:' **'Spell Creation:' Phoebe can create spells and is noted to have made Energy Focusing Sigil, one of the only spells known to be capable of killing angels. **'Pyrokinesis: ' **'Divination: ' *'Empathic Telepathy:' Phoebe is an empath, who can read minds, project her thoughts into the minds of others, and sense the emotions of others as if they were her own. While the range of her telepathic and empathic powers are not yet known, tactical contact allows her to search through the deeper recesses of a person's mind. **'Mind Control:' Phoebe can implant psychic suggestions in unsuspecting individuals or small groups, influencing others to look toward or away from her or escaping detection while walking through a crowded room. She can cause animals or people of low intelligence to fall asleep. **'Emotional Manipulation:' Phoebe can magnify or diminish the emotions of others. She can also temporarily alter the emotional state of other sentient beings in her immediate vicinity. When in intense moods herself, she may also uncontrollably project her own mood to those around her. **'Empathic Healing:' Phoebe can heal the physical, emotional, and spiritual injures of others. Phoebe apparently heals by taking on other people's suffering, absorbing the negative energy (i.e. pain, sadness, hatred, fear, and evil) surrounding their injuries into herself; her body seems to be able to nullify this negative energy after a certain amount of time. Thus healing too many people in rapid succession can place great physical strain on her body (e.g. symptoms could include disorientation, nose bleeds, grey hair and unconsciousness). **'Emotional Energy Manipulation:' As a result of her powers expanding, Phoebe's innate empathy allows her to turn emotion into fields of raw energy. When Phoebe's love expanded her powers during an intense battle with Alastor, she was able to create a force-field of emotional energy to protect herself and her sisters from Alastor's pyrokinetic attack. During an intense sexual experience with Cole, Phoebe's fear expanded her powers which caused her to a create a "sex bomb", an energy blast that manifested in between her legs and subsequently sent Cole flying across the room. *'Clairvoyance:' Phoebe can perceive in her mind's eye past or present events which she has not personally witnessed. *'Prescience:' Phoebe can foretell events which have a high probability of taking place. Since there is more than one possible future stemming from almost any given critical moment, she cannot perceive the future with absolute certainty: overlapping mental images of alternate sequences of events appear to her simultaneously, the most probable futures appearing more "luminous" than others. The farther into the future she tries to peer, the greater the number of possibilities which appear and thus the greater degree of uncertainty. *'Psychometry:' Phoebe can read "psychic imprints" that people leave on objects that they have handled, and thereby learn the thoughts that an individual had while handling the object, a phenomenon known as psychometry. Strangely enough, if a person will handle the object in the future, Phoebe can, in the present, read the thoughts that that person will have when handling it in that future time. The stronger the person's emotion while handling the object, the stronger the psychic imprint he or she leaves on it. *'Miscellaneous Psychic Powers:' Phoebe has other miscellaneous psychic powers, sometimes sensing when people are in danger, especially people to whom she is emotionally linked, and sensing aspects of their personalities and moods. Her natural powers make her particularly sensitive to similar powers in others. She has occasionally been resistant to alterations in the timeline and is more resistant to mind control than an ordinary person. Her powerful intuition sometimes guide her actions even if she is not consciously aware of the reasoning behind it. *'Magical Senses:' Phoebe's senses are innately honed to a state of heightened awareness, making her more perceptively aware of the world around her than ordinary humans, particularly in regards to magic. Her mystic vision enables her to see through magical illusions and disguises; detect cases of demonic or mystic possession; see demonic or mystical energy auras at a distance; detect and identify all forms of mystic energy near her; and perceive supernatural creatures who are otherwise normally invisible to the naked human eye (e.g. reapers, faeries, and ghosts). Abilities *'Novice Thief:' Phoebe is revealed to be a skilled pick-pocket; having picked up the technique during her rebellious teen years. *'Acrobatics:' Phoebe is proficient in basic acrobatics. *'Expert Martial Artist:' Phoebe is a skilled martial artist, and has studied Kung-Fu, Jeet Kune Do, Kickboxing, and Capoeira. She is capable of beating multiple adversaries, most notably demonic wrestlers, furies, and vampires. Category:The Ultimate Amalgamation Universe (TUAU)